coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9717 (13th March 2019)
Plot David and Nick interview Natalie. Left alone with Nick, she’s told to leave at once. The hen party decamps to the Rovers for more drinks. A reluctant Michelle and Carla join them. Ryan returns from the flat and tells Ali how bitter Robert is. They voice a concern that he might use his knowledge about Ronan Truman’s death against them. Kate tells Lolly to relax and enjoy herself rather than corralling people. At the end of the working day, Evelyn is outraged to find out that she is also expected to valet cars. She sabotages the vacuum cleaner with a pair of knickers she finds down the back seat of one waiting to be collected. Natalie blackmails Nick about telling Audrey how he robbed her but he tells her he has no money to pay her off with. Nevertheless she threatens to return on Monday. An angry Gary returns from Manchester with no new work prospects. Sarah starts to get impatient with his attitude. Rana is depressed after speaking to Zeedan who rang her to wish her the best. In a toilet cubicle, Lolly overhears her and Kate bitching about her efforts and her clingy desperate ways. She breaks down in tears. Michelle calls on Robert as he drinks heavily and gives him her engagement ring back. She wants to talk about how they handle the bistro business and gets riled at his bitter attitude. Mr Brennan, a garage customer, tries to haggle down his bill but Evelyn presents him the knickers and makes comments about his family. He’s forced to pay up and Kevin starts to see her worth. Michelle and Robert row as Ali and Ryan return home. He’s hurt to find out the lads suspect he could drop them in regarding Ronan. Gary tells Sarah his only hope is to get the factory roof job. His job situation is getting him down. An embarrassed Kate and Rana find out that Lolly overheard them. Jenny agrees that Ali and Ryan can move in with Michelle. A drunk Robert appears in the pub and throws the keys to the bistro down on the counter. Rana apologises to Lolly who tells her how desperately lonely and sad she is. She leans in for a kiss and blames it on the drink, saying she wants to find out what it’s like to be Kate. Rana is shocked. Gary voices his fears to Sarah that he might soon lose her. Robert bumps into Carla and tells her she needs to watch out for herself. Cast Regular cast *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie Guest cast *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Customer - Steven E. Harris Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and ladies' toilets *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert delivers Carla a warning; Lolly causes problems on Kate and Rana's hen night; and Evelyn proves she may be useful at the garage after all. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,891,546 viewers (15th place - this episode was transmitted opposite the BBC's popular Masterchef). Category:2019 episodes